Wake Up
by Rachel Hynder
Summary: After Max and Fang make a big mistake, Fang does something durastic. Can Max cope? even when she finds out it had all been a lie? Will iggy become more than just a brother? PLEASE R&R! ALMOST COMPLETE! 1 more chappy!
1. Rooftop Confessions

_**Now, this is my first fanfic, so I want ur hones opinions, but I won't write more without 7 reviews!**_

P.O.V: Max

(P.O.V means point of view) I was sitting on the roof of Anne's house, thinking about whether I would agree to another 'date' with Sam, when all of the sudden, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "WILL YOU EVER STOP DOING THAT?" I yelled at Fang, who had appeared out of no where. "Stop what?" He asked coolly, stifling a laugh. "Angel wants you to come inside and play Twister with her." he said. "Alright, I'll be down in five," I sighed. I turned back to face the countryside. I let five minutes pass before standing up. The fact that Fang was still sitting on the opposite side of the roof surprised me. He looked at me quizzically when I jumped. (he had startled me.) "I thought you had gone back inside," I explained. I turned to fly down, but he caught me by the waist, and pulled me in to a deep kiss, that lasted about 5 seconds. "I have to go to Angel" I whispered. "Angel can wait" he said in a low voice, kissing me again. "MAX! I WANT TO PLAY TWISTER!" Angel voice came from down below. I pushed Fang away from me, nearly knocking him off the roof. "sorry" I whispered frantically, and jumped off the roof. back inside with everyone else, things got very wierd between me and Fang...awkward to say the least. I could tell Angel was fifuring out what happend. God, I wish I was like Fang, so I could shut out all emotion, that way it would be a lot harder for Angel to work her 'magic' on me. "Max," she said. "hmm." I replyed absent mindedly. "umm, you might want to turn around now." I spun around and standing there as evil looking as ever, Ari. crap. crap. crap.


	2. Surprise!

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! ENJOY! (and sorry about the chapter mix up!) and, is this what you meant by switching lines when a new person talks? Its kinda confusing, please let me know if I did it right! -Mini**

_things got very weird between me and Fang...awkward to say the least. "Max...you might want to turn around now" Angel said, concerned. I spun around. "Ari," I breathed. crap. crap. crap..._

Chapter 2. "Miss me?" Ari snarled. "How did you find us here." I shot back at him. "How do you think, The School isn't good for nothing" he smiled, viciously revealing his even bigger and yellower fangs.  
"Oh really, I never got that impression." I scoffed. "So, where are the rest of your little winged friends. Ari smirked as he looked around. Luckily Angel had hidden herself in a cupboard.  
Yup, it's only me, so you might just want to come back another day┘you know, more of us to kill." I lied in a fake sweet-sounding tone. (the others had gone into town with Anne to buy more school supplies)  
"Oh, Max," he said scolding, "you know we don't work that way," he said, grabbing my wrists. I swung around and kicked him hard, and if I were a guy, I would not want to be kicked there. (If you know what I mean) He doubled over in pain. I stood there, ready to fight any more Erasers that might burst out at any second. Thankfully none did. Ari slowly got to his feet, and looked at me fearfully. I braced myself for that moment when his anger towards me would over come me. Now was that moment. I ducked as swung at my face. He lunged towards me, and I grabbed his feet. "ANGEL RUN!" I screamed and she bolted out of the cupboard, knocking Ari over. We jumped out the window and unfurled our wings. We landed in back of the store where everyone was, and ran inside. We found them in the aisle marked "Backpacks, Messenger Bags" and God, did Fang look sexy in those black jeans that he was wearing. "MAX!!!"a little Angel voice screamed inside my head "EWW!" "That's what you get for going into other people's thought's Angel. I thought back at her. We told Anne that we needed to "move on" and took flight again a few minutes later. I knew where we were going. The home of the best chocolate chip cookie maker since┘since┘ever. I looked at Fang as we were flying. He looked back at me with one of those "I can't wait until we're alone" looks, and moved closer, "We should tell them." I whispered to him.  
"Tell them what?" he asked quietly. "About, you know. Us." It felt weird saying that to Fang, but I knew it had to be said. "Uh, yeah, I guess so," Fang muttered, blushing slightly. This made me smile, because it meant that he actually cared about me, and he wasn't putting on an act for the media, or all the stories being written about us. And that made me happy, genuinely happy. :-)

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! R & R! please! -mini**


	3. The truth comes out

HI EVERYONE! I really have nothing to say, so lets just get to the point . REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE MORE!!! I NEED TEN REVIEWS!-Mini

Fang looked back at me with one of those ⌠ I can▓t wait until we▓re alone■ looks, and moved closer, ⌠We should tell them■ I whispered to him.  
⌠Tell them what?■ he asked quietly. ⌠About┘you know. Us.■ It felt weird saying that to Fang, but I knew it had to be said. ⌠Uh, yeah, I guess so,■ Fang muttered, blushing slightly. This made me smile, because it meant that he actually cared about me, and he wasn▓t putting on an act for the media, or all the stories being written about us. And that made me happy┘genuinely happy. J

Chapter 3!

When we finally landed to get something to eat, we were all exhausted. It was hard to keep a low profile seeing as we were hungry mutant birds, but we pulled it off. A sign told us were in Albuquerque, New Mexico, about a days flight from Ella and Dr. Martinez▓s house.

⌠Alright guys, it looks like were staying here tonight, I said pointing to the Motel 8 across the street, Ig and Gazzy, you▓ll share a room, Nudge, Ange, two in a room. ⌠YAY!■ they squealed, hugging each other . ⌠And that means me and Fang and I will share a room■ I said, looking at Fang. He looked up from his burger and smiled, which was unlike Fang. That caused us to get very strange looks. From everyone but Angel, Who was smiling to herself. ⌠What are you smiling about, Angel?■ I said in a fierce tone. ⌠If you blow this for Fang and I, I swear┘■ I thought at her. I hadn▓t seen everyone staring at me, and Fang looked very embarrassed. Shit, did I just say that out loud?

⌠Um, Max,■ Iggy whispered to me ⌠Is there something going on between you and Fang?■ he continued. He looked sort of weird, like he was betrayed or something. I quickly shook the guilty feeling and turned to everyone. ⌠I can▓t lie to you guys, Fang and I┘like each other.■ I said, uneasily. Fang looked like he was about to die. 

⌠Max, you and Fang aren▓t going to leave us and go off on your own, are you?■ Gazzy asked, sounding scared. At that point, Fang burst of laughing. God, I missed his laugh. I hadn▓t heard it since Jeb had taken us away from the School, when we were ten years old ⌠No, Gaz, we▓re not going to abandon you.■ He laughed.

⌠Ok, guys, let▓s just check into the hotel okay?■ Nudge said suddenly. Her voice almost scared me. She had been silent for a long time, and that was very unlike Nudge. ⌠Yeah, I guess we should. Okay everyone, let▓s go■ I said quickly, avoiding everyone▓s eyes. After a few strange looks from the Hotel check-in guy, and a very awkward elevator ride, Fang and I were finally alone in our own hotel room.  
⌠ Finally, alone at last,■ Fang groaned, stretching out on the bed. ⌠I know, I though we would be stuck with them forever, I mean, I love them to death, but ┘■. I sat down on the bed next to Fang. ⌠You know,■ he said cutting me off. ⌠There are certain advantages to being alone.■ he said softly. ⌠Really,■ I said teasingly. The next few minutes were a blur, after that, I fell comfortably asleep in Fang▓s arms. 

THENEXTDAY THENEXTDAY THENEXTDAY THENEXTDAY THENEXTDAY

The next morning I woke up to his lips lightly pressed against mine. ⌠Good Morning.■ he smiled. ⌠Good Morning yourself.■ I smiled back. All the sudden, we hear a knock at the door. ⌠Max, can I talk to you for a sec?■ Iggy asked, sounding very weird. Man, what was up with him. I quickly threw on some clothes and went outside. ⌠Max, I have something to tell you, I▓ve been wanting to tell you for a while, and especially since yesterday, so here it goes,■ He said, as though what he was about to say was very painful to say. Ok, what the heck was going on?

Dun dun dun┘HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Guess what▓s gonna happen next? -Mini 


	4. Time to Think

**Okay, here we go. Brace yourselves! –Mini oh, and read the summary again, I kinda tweaked it. Oh, ans maximum ride forever, just hang in there, it's not what you think, just finish the chapter!!! **

_"I have something to tell you, I've been meaning to tell you for a real long time, especially since we landed here, so here it goes" Iggy said. He sounded like what he was he was going to say next was very painful. What the heck was going on?_

"Ig, what is going on" I asked in a scared voice.

"I…I'm in love with you." He burst. I had to bite my lip to keep from almost laughing.

"What?" I said in a low voice. "Iggy, it wouldn't be fair to Fang." I used Fang as an excuse. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Iggy couldn't like me, I mean he needs someone who is smart, sensitive, and patient… he thinks he needs someone like me. "Ig, you know, I just don't like you _that_ way, I'm sorry, there's just no 'sparks'." The look on his face just _killed_ me.

"Not even a little?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I shook my head. Just then, he grabbed my left arm and pulled me into a

Very deep kiss. And truth be told, it wasn't bad, Not at all. Wow was the only thing I could get out of my voice box when we pulled apart, but I didn't say anything. And geez, for a blind guy, he certainly kissed accurately.

"Anything?" he asked. I didn't have time to reply because Fang came out of the hotel room. God I hope he didn't see anything.

"Hey, Max, I was thinking about taking the kids down to the complimentary breakfast, can you round up the girls, and I'll find Gazzy?" he looked at me blankly, oblivious to the fact that I just technically cheated on him. He caught the guilty look on my face. He looked at me skeptically; I quickly looked away and blushed. "Am I interrupting something?" he accused.

"Actually," Iggy started. I shot him a 'don't you dare' look.

"We were thinking about doing exactly that before you came out." Iggy finished.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said, excusing myself. I quickly walked down the hall and rapped on the girls' door. Nudge answered.

"Hi Max!" she blurted. "How did you sleep? We sleep well, well at least I did, how about you?" I used this pause to step in.

"Nudge, calm down. And to answer your question, no I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Anyway, its time for breakfast, let's go." I snapped. I realized that didn't sound like me at all, but I had to admit, I was only half there. I kept going over the 'events' last night, between Fang and I, and then the incident between me and Ig. How come he had't told me this before? My mind was spinning. I had to get away from everyone, and talk to Iggy.

"Max?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Iggy. "Can I talk to you again?" He said, nodding his head towards outdoors.

"Okay, sure," I said pulling on my sweatshirt that was around my waist. Once outside the hotel, Ig immediately started talking.

"Ok, look, I realize you and Fang are together, but I can't stand not knowing if you two are... (Cough)...intimate or not." he finished.

Oh God! Am I actually supposed to tell him that I lost my virginity to Fang? No, I can't... "Ig, I …No, no..." I lied.

"Then why are you holding back, Why can't we be together?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Iggy, I'm with Fang now, like you said." I got up to walk away, but he stopped me, and kissed me again. God, would he ever stop? I pushed him away.

"Iggy, stop it, you can't keep kissing me, I'm not in love with you!" I practically shouted at him, but I felt bad, I mean he was still Ig, and I still loved him like a brother.

I had no clue what I was going to do…I walked back into the hotel and sat down on my bed. I just needed some time to think…

_**R&R OR NO MORE STORY I NEED 8 REVIEWS!!!!!!(by Feb. 21st, preferably..)**_

_**MINI!!!!**_


	5. That Time of the Month

**Hey everyone! Enjoy... also I DO NOT OWN MR OR THE CHARACTERS!! (Also, some stuff is taken from Juno and some maybe taken from a MR book…not sure what one, though)Mini**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Fang, can I see the laptop for a second?" I asked him.

"Not now Max, I'm busy, and I can't hold little Max's hand. He said angrily.

"FANG!" I snapped, god that was the meanest thing he had said to me since we became a couple.

"What?" he joked, "Is it 'that time of the month' for you?" ha-ha, he was so funny. And no, as a matter of fact, I wasn't supposed to have 'my time of the month' until…until…two weeks ago. Shit! I grabbed the credit card off of the dresser and stormed out.

"Max, wait I didn't mean it..." Fang said, coming after me.

"Fang, don't hate me, but…I think I might be pregnant" I said quickly. He paused, and his anti-emotion showing barrier came up.

"Oh." He said sinking down on the armchair in the lobby.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you so soon...so, I'm just going to go to the drug store down the street, so…yeeaahh." I said, slowly backing away.

I walked down the road, the sun hot on my face, I couldn't help but wonder about how _**everything**_ would change if I was pregnant. God, I hope I'm not pregnant. Then Iggy would know that I was lying to him, and that would really make him mad...

I walked into the store and cautiously turned down the aisle with the pregnancy tests and chose one quickly. I walked up to the cashier, pretending not to notice the surprised look on his face. I walked back to the hotel, ignoring Fang, and shut myself in the bathroom. After taking the test, I finally unlocked the door and let Fang in. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and I perched on the sink.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I sent them shopping." He said simply. "How long does the test take?" he asked.

"3 minutes" I said quietly. We sat in silence, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. When the three minutes were up, I looked anxiously at the test…it read … god, that little plus sign was so unholy. "It's positive," I croaked in horror.

Fang dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Max, whatever you decide, I'm behind you," he said, sounding forced.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't make this decision on my own, I'm only 16 freaking years old!

**You're right Max, you can't**__ The Voice chimed.

Oh, god. __**Hello Voice, long time no annoy. ** I thought viciously.

**Max you need to get somewhere, alone, where you can relax and not worry about anything but you, and your baby, not about your family you should go to Ella Martinez, her mom will know what to do.**

The voice was right. I needed to get away, but why to the Martinez's? God, why did this have to happen to me? WHY now? I stood up looked at Fang. He looked so sexy sitting like that…NO Max, stop it, that's what got you into this situation in the first place.

"I have to get outta here, I'm gonna go to Arizona, I can tell the others on my way, but it I really don't want to have the younger ones being around when I get, you know, huge." I paused. He hadn't moved.

"It's okay, I'll tell them." He whispered, raising his head slightly. He had a very strange look on his face.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked.

"AM I OK? AM I OK WITH BEING AN EXPECTED FATHER? NO! I AM NOT OK, MAX. NOT OK" he whispered _very_ loudly.

I walked out of the bathroom, and threw some clothes into a bag, and started to walk out the door, and I said,

"You're not the only one who's scared, I mean, hell, I'm the one that has to walk around with this, literally, but you, you shouldn't worry about this." I put a hand to my stomach, glancing at it; I said "Everything will be just fine." And walked out. Just like that, I left, but I would have to pay a little visit to the mall.

I found the flock in then Food Court, and walked over to them. "HEY MAX!" Gazzy smiled at me through a mouthful of nachos. "What're you doing here?" Nudge asked.

"Um, you guy's keep eating, I have to talk to Iggy for a second." I said motioning to another corner of the huge room. "Iggy," I started" you know how I told you, a few weeks ago that I hadn't slept with Fang?" I prompted.

"Yes," he said with his eyebrows raised. I even thought I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't exactly truthful." I finished, watching my words settle in on him.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears. Oh, god, and I hadn't even told him the worst part!

"Because I thought I was in love with him," my eyes filling with tears as well. "But I was wrong, because he doesn't even want his own child." I choked, sinking into the bench.

"What?" he whispered. God, what was with all the whispering?

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby." I said, almost smiling. I was going to be a mom. The question was, how was I going to protect a baby until they were able to fight on their own?

"Oh my god Max…I.." he started, obviously furious with me, and especially Fang.

Just then I saw Fang come through the entrance. I got up and walked right passed him, but he caught me by the arm. And god, what was with everyone always grabbing my arm?

"Max, look, I'm really sorry, but, do you honestly think you should have the baby?" he looked at me. Had he been crying?

"Of course she should." Iggy said stepping in. "It's not like she can take it back now anyway."

"Unless she has and abortion," Fang snapped. I gasped in disbelief. Did he seriously say that?

I could tell Iggy was getting mad. "So, you're saying that you would put your girlfriend through and abortion rather than just sucking up your stupid pride?" he spit.

"Actually Iggy that is_ exactly_ what I'm saying." He said coldly. Are you kidding! Had he forgotten that I was standing right there?

"YOU BASTARD!" Iggy shouted punching Fang square in the face. I gasped, catching Fang as he fell backwards. He was unconscious.

"Ig, you knocked him out!" I snapped at him.

"And he deserved every bit of it." He sneered, rubbing his wrist. I flew him to the roof, and let me tell you that wouldn't be easy for me to do it regularly, not even being two weeks pregnant trying not to put to much strain on my stomach. After leaving him up there to 'sleep' it off, I went to tell the others. I glanced at the large clock in the archway. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, if I hurried, I could make it to the Martinez's by nightfall.

I rounded up the younger kids, and just laid it out straight. "So, guess what?" I asked. "What?" Gazzy asked, his big blue eyes widening. "I'm going to have a baby." I said dully. "YAY!" the girls squealed. "Max? Is Fang the daddy?" I asked, sounding confused. "um-hum" I grunted as Ig handed me a 2 hamburgers and 3 orders of fries. I had no idea how hungry I was….

"Okay guys, I'll be at the Martinez's if you need me" I said, pulling everyone into a group hug.

"And you, I glared at Iggy. Be Nice." I said pointing up towards the roof. I walked outside and quickly took off, so no one could see me.

And I was off

**R and R please...oh and Chloe, I turned off the non- anonymous reviews! **

**Will update hopefully by Thursday! -Rachel**


	6. home, but not so sweet

**Okay guys, this has a bit of songfic. (Evanescence, My Immortal)**

**3 months later**

I laid back into the window seat of the guest bedroom, glad that Mrs. Martinez, or Mom, as I've learned, has let me stay with her, but I still watch every night out the window, hoping that my family will contact me or somehow show up in my window. I haven't heard a word for three whole freaking months! I finally found my mother, the _**perfect**_ mother, and I couldn't tell anyone that didn't already know (meaning my new ½ sister Ella. And myself over, and over and over and over, and I occasionally even told my baby how great her soon-to-be grandma was.) Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Max, there's a bunch of people here to see you." Dr. Martinez said, peeping through the door.

_**My Flock!**_ I rejoiced silently. I ran downstairs and into the living room where my flock was chatting with Ella.

"Hey guys! Where the hell have you been? I missed you so much!" I said hugging Iggy.

"Whoa, someone's got a baby bump." He smiled, placing a hand on my now visible baby bump.

"Yeah, yeah," I said smiling. "Where's Fang?" I asked. And all of their faces dropped.

"Um, that's the thing, um, on our way here we ran into some Erasers. He told us to go ahead and make sure you were okay here. We waited for him for a month, that's what took us so long…Max, I hate I mean really hate to tell you this," at this point he burst out in tears… "I don't think he's coming back." He stammered. Oh shit, oh god,oh shit! Did I just hear him right? No, this can't be happening.

This cannot be fucking happening. "NO!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I sobbed and fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion.

I finally worked my way up to my bedroom, and flew out the window to the roof with my guitar that I had been teaching myself to play since I came here and began to play…

_**"I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears,**_

_**But if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,**_

_**'cause your prescence still lingers here,**_

_**and it won't leave me alone, these wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**this pain is just to real,**_

_**there's just too much that time cannot erase, **_

_**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have, all of me.**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though**_

_**you're still with me, I've been alone all along."**_

The only thing I could do was sit there, letting the sobs pour out of me, and re-live all of the memories that had of him, his voice, his smell ( musky even axe like), his smile (which was rare.) I missed his laugh, I missed his touch, the feeling of his lips on my neck. And he was gone, just like that. No more brother, friend or lover. And for my baby, oh god, my baby, It meant no father. I kept thinking about the night when he kissed me for the first time at Anne's. I dried my eyes, and went inside, where everyone was waiting for me, and was immediately knocked backward by a huge hug from Ella.

"I'M SO SORRY MAX!" she burst.

"Thanks guys, but I just want to be alone right now."

After everyone went back downstairs for tea and cookies, I flopped down on my bed, thinking. How will I raise a baby without its father?

_**YOU'LL FIND A WAY. YOU FIND A WAY TO DO EVERYTHING**_

_Get out of my head, 'dad', I don't need you right now._

And that was the one time that my voice actually listened to me. Oh god. Fang is dead? Dead? I started to cry harder than I had ever had before. I made my way downstairs.

"hey-" Iggy started.

"I'm okay, really…" I lied.

"Max, I know you, and you're not fine." He said sympathetically.

"Maybe not, but it's not like crying will bring him back" I said.

"Yes, but you have every right to cry, I mean your boyfriend and the father of your baby is gone, you shouldn't be fine with that." He added quietly.

And I wasn't, he didn't need to worry about that. I grabbed a cookie and sat down.

"So, what have you guys been up to?"

before they had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. It was a suspicious looking mail man.

"I'm looking for a Max Ride?" He asked.

"That's me, what do you need?" I replied, sound even more tired than I thought I was." I have a letter for you. He handed me an envelope. Weird.

"Since when do mail men believer in person?" I asked, but I got my answer. He was and Eraser.

"Up and away peoples! LET'S GO!" I shouted pushing all of my flock out the back door, the Eraser at our feet, but it was too late, the whole house was surrounded. We were all shoved into a truck and driven off. Ari was in the back of the truck.

"Will you ever just die?" I spat at him.

"Actually, that was Ari2, but I'll be sure tell the director you liked our little decoy." He snarled.

"You didn't tell us you had a mini Max on the way, sis?" He said glaring at my stomach. Damn baby….you had been so well hidden until a few weeks ago!

"You know, I was going to, I really was, but then I realized, I hate you with every fiber of my being." I remarked sarcastically.

"Watch it Maxie," I growled, slicing my cheek with his claw.

"And what made you think I would listen to you after you killed Fang." I said softly.

"I can kill the rest of your 'flock' just like I single handedly watched your boyfriend take his last, very painful, breath."

"I'd like to see you try." I breathed.

"Of course, killing an unborn child would be a heck of a lot easier." He said, placing a 'paw' on my stomach.

"You touch my baby, and I will kick your eraser butt to China." I said shelving him off me.

When we arrived at the school, the locked the flock in cages, except for Iggy and I. They locked us in a room with a bed, computer and TV.

God I was so tired. I glanced at the alarm clock in the corner. It was almost midnight. I sat down on the bed. Maybe, I would just close my eyes for a second.


	7. Sonograms, names and tender moments

Hey guys! R&R PLEASE!!! Don't own no MR or nothin' and it SUCKS! Oh, and some of this is from FRIENDS….ENJOY!-Rachel 

I woke up sat up abruptly. The room was dimly lit from the first lights of dawn. I got up and paced our little room and sat at the desk. I could e-mail mom and she could get people to help us.

15 minutes later

I discovered that all ways of contacting anyone via internet or any other thing that could be tried. It's not like I expected to be able to anyway though. I noticed Ig wasn't wearing a shirt, which didn't bother me, I mean we're like brother and sister. (As you already know.) but it was kind of weird with the past events. With another survey of the room, I noticed a bookshelf in the corner with only a few books on it. I Sat back on the edge of the bed. It was getting lighter outside from the small window. I looked at the clock. It was 6:09. I heard Ig sit up behind me.

"Morning Max." he whispered

"Hey Ig." I whispered back

"Why do you think they locked us in here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it makes sense that they locked you in here, seeing as though they probably want the baby, but…oh…" he trailed off.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"Do you think it's possible they think the baby is mine?" he said quickly.

"It's possible, but Ari knows Fang is. _was_ my boyfriend, so I don't know."

A White Coat came in at 7 o' clock, as expected. He was accompanied by the Director, the bitch of the woman.

"Good morning Ms. Maximum," The White Coat smiled.

"It would have been, until your stupid ass decided to kill a member of my family and drag me here." I spat.

"I can assure you that it was not me who decided to do so," He said, it smile fading.

Good. Now neither of us wanted to be here.

"You're right, it was this bitch's" I said, turning to the Director.

"Now Max, we are just here to do a check up on the baby, and we'll be on our way." She growled.

"Fine." I said defiantly.

"Would you like the father to come too?" She asked, trying to sound sweet, but failing miserably.

I nodded to Ig to go along with it. If I told them who the father really was they'd lock Iggy in a crate with the rest of the flock, and then I'd have to save everyone by myself, and that would be hard in my 'situation'.

Ig slipped on a shirt and they led us out of our glass room and down through a hallway.

_Max where are you?_

It was Angel.

_**Going to a 'check up' w/ Ig. The think he's the father. We will get you ASAP, just hold in there okay?**_

_We'll try, but Gazzy is getting really restless, and they are talking about doing tests on him so HURRY!_

_**I'll do my best…See you Angel.**_

_Bye Max…and oh, Nudge keeps crying._

I didn't need to ask her what about. It was clear she missed Fang.

They led us into a smaller room with a desk a chair (the kind they have at the gynecologist's), a medical bed, and a bench.

"You better stay by my head." I whispered teasingly to Ig, who smiled

"Okay, let's start with sonogram, shall we?" the White Coat said.

I laid down on the 'examination table' and they squirted cold goop all over my stomach.

After about 30 seconds the White Coat spoke again. "There it is. Would you like to see it?" he asked me. I looked up at the screen, and saw my baby for the first time. Ig squeezed my hand. I looked up and smiled at him. What? We had to keep up appearances didn't we?

"Would you like to know the sex?" the White Coat asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Congratulations Max, you're carrying a very healthy baby boy." He smiled. I thought about this. Wow a baby boy! I should start thinking of names. I could even swear I heard Iggy whisper "YES!" loudly, and maybe even Angel's high pitched squeal.

They finished the check up, and led us back into our room. "What are you going to name it?" Iggy asked eagerly.

"I think I'm going to name it Tyler, because that was Fang's birth name…I don't know about middle names, though." I finished, plopping down at the desk. Maybe there was a baby name site that could help me.

Vote for names: (name in parenthesis are middle names)

**Tyler (James)**

**(Nicholas)**

**(Jude)**

**(Maxwell)**

**Jude (same middle names)**

**Oliver (same middle names)**

Or review with suggestions!!!

3 – Rachel


	8. ready to bash heads

Okay, so I started on a name

**Okay, so I settled on a name! (But you'll have to wait and see.)**

SIX MONTHS LATER!

I was still stuck on baby names, and they said the baby was only a few day away, which of course means that I'm HUGE!! I've bee keeping "in touch" with Angel, and the white coats hadn't tried anything big, which was _great_. Ig and I had also spent a lot of time talking about how we were going to get out of here after the baby came. As hard as it was to live here for 6 freaking months, I knew it was best for the baby, with all the check ups and such. But I still wanted to bash every one of their heads in every time they spoke to me with their 'sincerity' and 'compassion'

It was a hot, very hot Tuesday morning, and they had just taken me for a check up, and I felt a jolt of pain in my abdomen.

"Are you okay Max?" Iggy said, helping me stay upright.

"Not that I've ever been in labor before, but, shit, I think this is it!" I hissed, bending over in pain.

The white coat came rushing over with a wheelchair. Then he left to go get some 'assistance'.

I turned to Iggy, talking in short, spiky breaths. "you.need.to.get.out.get.the.others.and.leave.I'll.meet.you.at.top.of.Lake.Mead...GO!" I said.

"Good luck Max." He said blankly, and with a last squeeze of his hand, he was gone.

Only now I felt more alone than ever, I mean hell, I had to have a freaking baby with out any family. (And plus I was 15!) the white coat came back.

"Where did he go?" the white coat said, helping me onto a hospital bed.

"I told him to go back to the room and wait." I grunted as another contraction hit.

A woman white coat came in and measured me.

"Congrads Max, you're already at 1 centimeter." She smiled.

How is that good news? I still gotta go through hell for another 9 centimeters!

I finally got to ten centimeters 18 hours later.

"Come on now Maximum, you can do this." The woman white coat said. By the looks of it she didn't look like she didn't even had kids, so how the hell did she know what it took to have a baby? My face was wet with sweat and everything sort of went into slow motion as I pushed. And gosh, did it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was startled to hear crying. My mouth dropped open. I had just had a baby. They wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to me, basically to say goodbye before they took it away forever. Boy, were they wrong. As soon as they gave him to me I stood up, my legs almost buckled from being in labor.

I punched them both square in the face, and narrowly escaped 30 flyboys as I squeezed through the egress window, careful not to squish my beautiful baby boy. I unfurled my wings and pushed down, powerfully. Once in the air, I finally got a chance to look at my baby. He was so small, and his dark eyes, and his olive tan skin. He looked just like his dad, except for some sandy colored strands of sand colored hair, like mine.

I couldn't help but smile when he looked up at me…wow..I had a kid…a son…I had decided on a name.

One from is dad, and on from his uncle who was his 'daddy' for the last 6 months…I had decided to name him,

Tyler James Martinez-Ride.

I flew for a while, still exhausted from labor, and I was so sore, but it didn't take me long to get to Lake Mead.

I touched down, and found the flock's campsite fairly easily. I walked up.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I smiled as they all came rushing towards me.

"Oh my gosh, is that your baby?" Nudge squealed in shear delight.

"yep, this is Tyler!" I beamed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around quick, but realized it was just Iggy.

"What does he look like?" he asked curiously.

"He looks Fang.." I paused, my heart still hurt at the mention of him. God, how I wish he could come back. "with my hair, blonde." I finished, wiping the tears from my eyes. "His middle name is James…" I added. Iggy smiled.

I flew up in a near tree to get settled for the night. Tyler fell asleep within 5 minutes. Little did I know of the sleepless night that awaited me. I woke up 6 times during the middle of the night to Tyler crying. The sad part is that I really didn't know what to do. I flew around with him for a while, and fed him, and finally he fell back to sleep.

The next day, I was so exhausted. And the Nudge Channel didn't help.

Sorry for the short chappy! R&R OR NO MORE TYLER! (I will kill him if I don't get 8 reviews!) I am serious…should I have miggy in the rest?? REVIEW!!

- Rachel who feels evil right now (mwahahaha) X-D


	9. Chapter 9

5 YEARS LATER

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Momma, Momma, stop!" Tyler squealed. I stopped tickling him, and picked him up. Placing him on my hip,

"Okay, I'll stop. But promise me something. Promise me you'll never grow up." I smiled, God how I loved that kid.

"I'll try." He nodded. Just then, Ig came into the room.

"Hey TJ what's up?" he laughed as TJ ran to him. "Uncle Iggy! Mommy says I'm gonna learn to fly tomorrow!" TJ giggled.

"Oh, well you know what that means..."

"What? WHAT?" Tyler gazed up at him adoringly.

"Ice Cream of course!!" Iggy finished, feeling smart at his plan.

"YAY!" TJ yelled running to put on his shoes.

"I thought you might need the night off…" He whispered in my ear as he walked by.

"Mommy, are you coming too??"

"Sure, why not??" I smiled.

We flew down the mountain side and into the little town where we do all our shopping.

We stepped into the ice-cream parlor and a little bell rang. A few minutes later, we all had gotten our Ice Cream, and sat down at a table.

TJ had gotten Rocky Road, his favorite

Ig got cookie dough ice cream

I got mint chocolate chip

Nudge got Blue Moon,

Gaz and Ange decided on plain chocolate.. good, but boring if you ask me.

When we all finished our ice-cream, I ushered everyone to the trash cans and washed off Tyler's sticky little face and hands.

I looked up as the little bell rang again (you can never be to careful about Erasers)

What I saw was even worse than Erasers, possibly even worse than death itself.

It was Fang. Was I seeing things? Wasn't he dead? Hadn't he been dead for 5 years?? "Oh my God" I whispered into Iggy's ear. He immediately looked up and his mouth dropped open as soon as he heard him speak to the cashier. He wasn't alone either. He was with a woman, a really sluttish woman if you ask me. There was also a little girl holding onto his hand. She looked like she could be about 4.

I casually walked up to the counter and asked the cashier for more napkins. I felt a Fang stare penetrate me. I could almost hear him asking himself "Holy shit- is that really her?"

I spun around to face him and his expression turned from confusion to shock in less time than it took to say the letter "k" really fast.

"Max?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Oh, great so I'm seeing dead people now right?" I asked him, picking up TJ and walking out of the shop. Okay, so I get I was being a bitch, but what would you do if your ex-boyfriend and the father of your child suddenly showed up with someone else after 5 years.

I walk around the corner and into a nearby alley.

And, of course 2 seconds later, so did Fang.

"Look, Max, I'm sorry that I made you think I was dead so I didn't have to deal with things, but…" his eyes stopped at Tyler.

I smiled at Tyler. "It's okay honey, this is your daddy." I said simply.

"But, Mommy, you said my daddy died when I was in your tummy." He said, furrowing his little brow.

Tyler took a step forward and Fang bent down on one knee, his arms open.

"It's okay Tyler, go on." I urged.

Tyler, at last took off running towards his father.

Fang picked up TJ and hugged him close. He walked towards me, and hoisted Tyler into my own arms.

"I'm sorry Max. I can't."

I put Tyler down, and he grabbed my hand. "You can't what? You can't even talk to your own child?"

"I can't just go back to the way things were. I have responsibilities." He stopped.

"What, to that girl your dating and her little sister?" I asked, sounding quite bitchy.

He started to walk back to the Ice Cream Parlor, and I followed him.

He walked inside, and once again I followed him. All the way to his little girlfriend.

"Honey, this is Max. My old friend." He gestured to me.

The blonde haired blue eyed priss smiled and opened her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Andie. Nick's fiancé."

I almost threw up in mouth. It took every fiber of my being not to punch her right then and there.

She motioned to the little girl standing by Fang.

"And this is Kara. Our daughter."

Ok, what the hell? Did she just say Fang had a freaking daughter? What the fuck?

I left the 'happy family' and went over to the flock.

"Okay guy's let's head out."

And we left. Just like that.

I didn't even look back. I handed Tyler to Iggy, I didn't want him to see me cry.

By the time we got home, it had started to rain, no pour.

I put Tyler to bed and waited for everyone else to fall asleep before I started to cry again.

At about ten there was a knock at the door. I opened it slowly to reveal Fang standing on the stoop.

"So, you have a daughter,"

"And a son,"

"a son?" I looked at him, confused.

"Um, Tyler?" he asked.

"Oh, right" I nodded, letting him inside. We stood in the kitchen, and Fang started talking.

"Max, the fast five years have been like torture. Not knowing where you where, how you were…" he trailed off.

"Then why did you want me think you were dead, I mean, God Fang, why would you put the ones you love through that? Do you have any, any idea what I went through?"

"I just… wasn't ready for the responsibility."

"oh, clearly, because you little daughter is, what, maybe 10 months younger than Tyler, and I mean, that one month from when I got pregnant and when Andy got knock up was just _**so**_ much more time than you needed to 'get ready for the responsibility.', huh?"

"It's not like that." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"oh, well please explain. Explain how I'm supposed to tell my son that 'daddy' didn't, or doesn't want to.." He cut me off

"I didn't mean to get Andie pregnant ok?"

"but you stayed! And I must say, you certainly have a knack for unplanned pregnancies, don't cha?" I scoffed.

He stared off into space.

"oh, and if you slept with Andie, does she know about…you know" I rustled my wings.

"um, about that, I um, got them… removed."

"What? How? Where?...WHY?"" I managed to stammer.

"don't you get it? _I wanted to be normal._" He said sarcastically. "I guess there's a reason you're blonde" he smiled jokingly.

"Shut up," I smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss.

I pulled away. "I'm sorry, you're engaged. You should go."

This time, it was Fang who pulled me into another passionate kiss.

I let my hands roam, burying them in his thick, dark hair, then running them down his back.

I almost giggled as he lifted me on top the counter, still kissing me. He took my hand and I led him towards my room.

My heart longed for what was coming next, but my head knew it wasn't right. But you know what they say,

Follow your heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to Fang's cell phone ringing. He answered it, and since it was so quiet I could hear everything the person on the other line was saying.

Fang: Hello?

Andie: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?? (it was obvious she was worried sick and had been crying.)

Fang: I had to stay all night to work on the upcoming case, I tried to call you, but the phone service blew because of the storm.

Andie: why didn't you answer cell?

Fang: I told you hon, I don't get service there, so I always keep it off.

(Wow, did that sound rehearsed or what??)

Andie: didn't anyone else have their cell phones?

Fang: (doesn't say anything)

Andie: I swear, if this has anything with that Max woman, the wedding is OFF!

Fang: Hon. Why would I cheat when I already have the perfect woman?

Andie: I'm sorry baby. I'm just so nervous about the wedding being in 3 days!

My mouth dropped open.

Fang: I am too, but you know it will be great.

Andie: where are you? I want to show you some centerpieces.

Fang: I'm at the Harris st. Ancora coffee house.

Andie: ok, be there in ten

Fang: ok, bye sweetie. I love you

Andie: I love you too. Bye!

"Three days? Your wedding is in three days??" I hissed at him. Great, now not only did I sleep with and engaged man, no and engaged _**Fang**_, but now I had slept with an engaged Fang two nights before his wedding

He looked down. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

_Damn skippity_. I thought

He bustled about pulling on his khakis, white t shirt, blue blazer and blue suede shoes (which made me think of the song: Walking in Memphis)

"so, you're a lawyer?" I asked quizzically.

"I will be, once I graduate this fall, right now I'm an assistant." He explained seriously.

"Wow, you've really done some good in the 5 years you were supposed to be dead." I joked.

After he left, I made myself some coffee and got ready to make a big Saturday breakfast for 6. (and yes, I know it's scary, but Iggy finally taught me to cook)

Soon after down came Gazzy( now 14), Angel,(12), Tyler (5), Iggy(20), and finally Nudge (18) floated upstairs from her room in the basement.

After we all ate, we got dressed.

"Mommy?" Tyler said, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. "can I go fly now?" he said hyperly

"Sure, but I have to teach you!" I smiled.

Tyler, Iggy and I went out to the field behind the house.

"Ok, so first what you do is you spread out your wings," I said doing the same with mine.

For a five year old, Tyler sure had a good wingspan (8 feet)

"Then, bend your legs, like this," I bent down a little, and so did he.

"Then, on the count of three push up really hard a flap your wings."

Tyler nodded.

"okay, 1…2…3" we sprung up and Tyler went streaking past us, squealing with delight.

"MOMMY MOMMY LOOK!!" he screamed. I caught up to him and slowed down feeling so proud that heh had gotten it on the first try.

"good job Ty!" Iggy said, catching up to us.

We flew around and landed about 15 minutes later. Of course Tyler was exhausted.

I checked, the mail and what do ya know, but there are 6 neat and fancy enveloples, and 3 bills. Once inside, I opened the bills first, and then turned to the envelope addressed to me. I quickly opened it, and it read

_You are cordially invited to the Wedding Ceremony and reception of,_

_NICHOLAS MAYHEM_

_And_

_ANDREA THOMPSON_

_On Monday, July 18__th__, 2013 (ceremony starts at 11:00, reception at 6:oo)_

_Please, RSVP as soon as possible with your preference of _

_Filet Mignon _

_Or_

_Grilled Tilapia_

_We hope you enjoy this momentous occasion!!_

_Love,_

_Nick and Andie_

Oh, GAG! Would he seriously invite us to this??

I called everyone into the kitchen and we discussed everything that had happened the past two days. (I skipped the part where I had company last night) at the end of our 'little chat' we had decided that only Iggy, Tyler and I would go. The others were too mad at Fnick.

It seemed like no time before I was getting ready to go to the 'momentous occasion'

I had to keep from gagging the entire ceremony. _**What the hell is he doing?**_I thought to myself. Why couldn't he see that _**we**_ were so much better than _**them**_?

Later, at the reception, I felt so nauseous, I almost had to leave. _**Was that the same man I had just slept with two nights ago? **_I needed a drink, bad. Problem one was that you had to be 21 to drink. Damn. Life was so much easier in Mexico and Canada.

There was a karaoke machine in the corner. At the moment, some drunk guy was trying to sing a Tim McGraw song.

By the time he was done, I had come up with a master plan. I got on the mini-stage, grabbed the mic, and gave the DJ a request…

_**Oh, Oh, so much my happy ending,**_

_**Oh, Oh, so much for my happy ending, oh oh, oh**_

_**Let's start this over, it's not like we're dead, **_

_**was it something I did, was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead. Held up so high, **_

_**I'm such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew,**_

_**And I thought we could be, you everything, everything that I wanted.**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.**_

_**How does a memory so close to me, just fade away, all this time you were **_

_**pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

_**Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending, **_

_**Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending.**_

_**You've got you're dumb friends, I know what they say. They tell you I'm **_

_**Difficult, but so are they. But they don't know me. Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me,**_

(Fang jumped on stage and started siging)

Fang: _**All the shit that you do.**_

Me:_** You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be**_

Both of us: _**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

Fang: (putting his hands around my waist) _**We were meant to be, **_

Me: _**Supposed to be, but we lost it, yeah**_

Both: _**How does a memory so close to me, just fade away, **_

Me: _**all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you cared, and making me feel like I was the only one.**_

Fang: _**It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done.**_

Me: (to audience) _**He was everything, everything that I wanted.**_

Both: _**We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it**_. _**How does a memory so close to me, just fade away.**_

Me:_** all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

Fang: _**You everything, everything that I wanted.**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.**_

_**How does a memory so close to me, just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

Both:_** Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending, oh, oh **_

_**So much for my happy ending, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

I could take it anymore. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him. The surprising thing was, he didn't pull away. In fact, he pulled me closer and kissed me back.

We pulled apart. I walked away.

I walked out to the car, Tyler and Iggy soon followed.

"Good one, Max, you made Andie cry." Iggy said excitedly, but his face fell when he heard me try to hold back tears.

**_Sorry about taking so long in between these last 2 posts!!  
(songfic: Happy Ending-Avril Laginve)_**


	11. Momentous Occasions

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**"Good one, Max, you made Andie cry." Iggy said excitedly, but his face fell when he heard me try to hold back tears.**_

"Max," he said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "You told him how you feel, that's all you should have to do. The rest is up to him." He said wisely.

We caught a cab home, and rode in silence. No one said anything, not even Tyler. When we got home, I went straight to my room.

_**Did he think that nothing between us mattered? Why didn't he come after me? Was he that into his 'perfect' life with his 'perfect' wife and daughter? **_I shuddered at the thought of Fang being married. I wouldn't allow myself to believe it.

Late that night there came a small knock at my door, and Iggy came in.

"Hey-are you okay? I put Ty to bed for you." He said.

"Not entirely," I said, trying to seem light hearted.

I started to feel something that I never had.

"Ig, thanks you, for everything. You've been so cool about everything happening in the past six years." I blushed.

"Don't mention it." He said, flushing as well.

We both leaned forward, and it wasn't until or lips met that I realized what was happening. The kiss became deeper. Before I knew it, a simple kiss had turned into a full fledged making out.

Before I knew it, He was tugging at the button on my jeans…

The next morning we woke up to three faces staring at us.

"What?" I groaned. We fell asleep talking about Fang.

It didn't help that Ig didn't have a shirt on, and I was in a tee-shirt and boy short panties.

Ig got up and stumbled into the bathroom.

"What?" I growled at Nudge, Gazzy and Angel threateningly.

After Ig came out, I got in the shower.

I noticed a note taped to the door when I went downstairs.

It read:

Max,

I know how things used to be, but things are different now. I'm married, and you have to except that fact.

I'm sorry. I hope you'll understand,

Nick

I tossed the note out. I didn't care about 'Nick' or his stupid justifications anymore. He could mess around with anyone he wanted to.

**YOU DON'T MEAN THAT. YOU KNOW THAT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WAS MOSTLY OUT OF REVENGE, YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR BOTH OF THEM, BUT YOU NEED TO PICK ONE.**

Shut up voice. I don't listen to you any way.

**OH, COME ON! I DON'T LEAVE THAT EASY MAXIMUM.**

Bite me. Leave me alone!

"Mommy?" came a small voice from the top of the stairs. "Hey Bud, what's up?"

"Can I go flying?" he smiled

"Not right now, sweetie, it's too early." I said wrinkling my nose.

"aww." He said irritated.

He trudged down the stairs and flipped on some cartoons.

I poured him some Cocoa Puffs and got ready for work. Didn't I say? I'm a Gynecologist at Lakeview Hospital. I love my job, even though I get tired of seeing pregnant women all day long.

After a normal day at work, I came home, and started to make dinner as usual. I desperately wanted it to be Friday, although I was glad for the day off yesterday.

Ig came home from his job as a seeing eye dog trainer, and truth be told it was a little awkward being alone with him. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "I've been waiting for this to happen." He whispered softly in my ear.

"I never thought it would, either" I said, wrapping both my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly.

For once, I was happy that Fang wasn't here.

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT ENTRY


	12. Not Again!

Chapter 12

One Month Later

Shit! SHIT! This cannot be happening! This happened once before Tyler, and it COULDN'T be happening again. I was late. I snuck to the drug store and got a test. When I got home I immediately locked myself in the bathroom. It dawned on me before the test was done…If I was pregnant, I wouldn't know who the father was! Oh god! I would have to talk to Fang for the first time since his wedding and tell him he _might_ be an expected father for the third time. Finally it was ready. It read + . Shit. Shitty shit shit shit!!

Oh god! was the father Iggy or Fang? Why did I sleep with them?? Why hadn't we used protection?? I felt tears run down my face and splash on my white tank top.

I stumbled downstairs and found Ig.

"Iggy," I said, my voice trembling.

"Max, what's wrong?" he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Um, Iggy, you know what happened about a month ago?" I asked nervously.

A wide smile spread across his face. "Yeah, what about it?" he said, still smiling.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but, Iggy, I'm pregnant." I said

His smile disappeared.

"Max, are you sure? And, not to be judgmental, but am I the father?" he said maturely.

I started crying harder. "I slept with Fang, three days before his wedding, so I DON'T KNOW!" I choked.

Iggy calmed me down, and we sat in silence.

Finally, I got up to go tell the news to the flock.

They all took it well, except for Tyler.

"Mommy, I don't want a brother or sister. I only want you!" he said

I smiled. He was so sweet.

Than at last, I went to go tell the news to the other potential father. I went to their perfect little colonial and knocked on the door.

Andie answered.

"Can I help you?" she said, looking at me as though _I_ was the home wrecker.

"Um, yes, actually could I speak to you and Nick for a second? I have some news." I sighed.

They sent Kara up to her room to play and we all sat down in the living room. They held hands,(GAG) wondering what I was doing there.

"What is it Max?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Um, well, you know what happened a few days before your wedding, right Nick?"

"Um, what happened?" Andie asked.

"We slept together." I said, and gave her an 'omigod' look.

"WHAT?" She said, pulling her hand from his and walking out of the room.

"Oh, god Max, why did you have to tell her that?" he said looking at me coldly.

"Well, how do you suggest I tell her you might have another child?" I glared back.

His mouth dropped open. Yup. If he was the father, it would be the 3rd unplanned pregnancy.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in shock

"No, I just want to scare you." I said sarcastically.

"I can't have 3 kids! I can't even drink legally." He said quietly.

"Well, that's the other thing. There's only a 50 chance it yours" I stuttered.

"What do you mean, Max. Who did you sleep with?"

"Um, well, when you didn't come after me, I kind of...fooled around with Iggy"

Can you get this? He started laughing.

"What? You and Iggy? "

"Yeah. What's so funny? Do you want me to say it again? You might be 'daddy' again."

That straightened him up.

"Um, so I have to go. I'll keep you posted on...things" I said, walking out the door.

I drove back slowly, but I couldn't make it back without having to pull over to throw-up. Twice. The funny thing was, I had never gotten morning sickness with Tyler. Maybe 1 or 2 days, at most.

By the time I got home, Iggy had made dinner, so that was one less thing I had to worry about.

As you can tell, I just couldn't wait to puke again…

Ig was so excited when I finally got a bump, and couldn't wait for me to have the thing.

I could. I could wait forever.

But, of course, there was no chance in that happening.

"Ig," I said breathily in between contractions. "Promise me you won't kill me if this baby is Fang's?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be to sure about Fang though." he joked lightly.

I grimaced as another contraction hit. Shit, why couldn't I just go to a hospital instead of my whole family waiting outside of my bedroom?

When would this be over? The answer was-36 hours. Yep. Twice as long as Tyler.

I thought that there would be a need for a paternity test, but there wasn't. I could tell just by looking at my beautiful baby girl's blue eyes and strawberry blond/ red hair that her father was standing right next to me. Everything was so perfect about her! Even her wings.

I gave her to Iggy.

"Say hello to your daughter Iggy." I said, and watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"She's really mine?" he asked.

"She's mine too, but yes" I smiled.

He sat down on the bed, and I stood up to go clean up.

I scurried into the bathroom.

"Nudge, Call Nick and tell him he's off the hook." I said, lingering to hear the shrieks from the other room. After I took a shower, and basked in the cuteness of my new, squeaky clean daughter.

Unaware of the Drama that would occur in 3 days.


	13. The Divorcee

Chapter 3- 6 months and** three days** later

We were in the backyard, Tyler and my daughter, Rita were playing with a big red ball when Nick's black SUV pulled up in the driveway. It wasn't that weird, since he'd stopped by a few times to see Tyler. I walked over.

"What brings you here?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

" I came to take you out, to thank you." he smirked

"For what? I asked cautiously

"Well, after Andie found out about us, she took Kara and filed for divorce,

And today, I got the finalized papers."

"and is that a good thing?" I asked, confused

"Yes, because that means I'm free. Andie was great, but if she can't forgive me, then she really doesn't love me all that much. It took her leaving me to realize that, so, thank you." he finished.

"Did I ever tell you how weird you are?" I laughed

"All the time." he chuckled. "So what do you say will you come out?"

"Fine," I said

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, but first I have to change Mrs. Stinky's diaper I said hoisting Rita onto my hip.

I walked inside. I could tell it would be weird going on a 'date' with Fang.

I changed Rita's diaper, and slipped into a red spaghetti strap dress, that fell to my knees, red pumps and silver stud earrings.

After straightening my hair quickly, I took Rita back outside.

Fang ended up taking me to a fancy French restaurant. We talked, laughed ate, and sipped on French wine. Then Fang changed the subject.

"So, have you been seeing anybody?"

"um, no." I said, sounding VERY confused.

"Good." he said gently.

He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table.

I looked down. It couldn't be!!

It was a small blue box.

"Are-are you purposing to me?"

"Maybe, it depends on your answer." He smiled

He took my hand and got down on one knee.

"Max, we have been through so much together, and I can't imagine a life without you, so, will you marry me?"

I opened my mouth opened and the most astonishing words came out.

"Yes, I will marry you Fang!"

My eyes were brimming with tears, I couldn't believe how happy I was.

Fang slid the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me passionately.

I was engaged! J


	14. 2nd time to hurt

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We have our plans straight, right?" he said, when we were parked in front of my house. He would have come in, but we didn't want to wake up Ty or Rita. "Yep. You'll come over at 7 and we'll tell." I smiled, kissing him gently.

"Okay, bye _fiancée. Beautiful fiancée._" He smiled kissing me again.

I hurried up to the house and let myself in.

Iggy was waiting.

"So? How was it?" He whispered eagerly.

"It was amazing, the food, the wine, everything," I reeled.

"Max," he said seriously

"I don't think I could take it if you got back together, I'm in love with you, I have since we were 14. I can't bare the thought of you with anyone else," he took my right hand. Where the hell was he going with this?

"Will you marry me?"

Oh my fucking god.

"Iggy," I said slowly. Why did he have to do this now?

"I can't marry you. Tonight, Fang actually purposed… and I said yes." I spoke carefully.

His sightless eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe that I had to hurt him like thins for a second time.

"I never knew you to be such a slut." He said harshly.

"WHAT?" I practically screamed at him.

"If you didn't love me, why did you sleep with me, and why didn't you get an abortion when you found out you were pregnant?"

"I was scared! And confused! You knew that, and you could have stopped it! And how DARE you sat that about your own daughter!" I yelled.

"And incase you didn't know, _**this**_ is exactly why I'm not involved with you! I don't even think you deserve to be a father anymore!" I glared at him and shot upstairs.

I threw a bunch of clothes in a bag for Tyler, Rita and I. I grabbed a hairbrush and our toothbrushes, and woke up Tyler.

"Tyler, sweetie, wake up, we're going to daddies."

"Now?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, Uncle Iggy and I had a fight. No questions, up."

I picked up a sleeping Rita and Tyler and I walked back downstairs. His mouth dropped when he heard I was taking the kids. Especially Rita.

"Good luck trying to be a leader." I said. Then Tyler took the bag and flew off into the night. I adjusted a still sleeping Rita and took off, catching up to Tyler quickly.

When we arrived at Fang's , it was almost midnight.

He opened the door, we was wearing a black muscle shirt and boxers.

I smiled grimly and put the kids to bed in Kara's old room.

Then I went into Fangs room.

"What happened, why did you come?" he asked, concerned.

I started crying. Fang came over and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"He purposed to me, and I told him that you had, and I didn't love him, and he called me a slut for sleeping with him and not getting an abortion when I got pregnant."

He held me while I cried, and I fell asleep with his arm around my waist.

The next day, Fang woke me up.

"Max, baby wake up, Gazzy's on the phone."

I opened my eyes and blinked. I sat up and reached for the phone by the side of the bed.

"Gazzy! Hey kiddo" I smiled

"Max, why did you leave?" He asked. Sheesh, I had to get used to his voice dropping.

" Iggy and I had a fight, I really don't want to see him or talk to him right now, but hold on a sec, go get Nudge and Angel, Fang and I have something to tell you."

"You're- not pregnant again are you?"

"No Gaz, I'm not" I laughed. "now go get the girls and put it on speaker. He did.

"Okay Max, We're here." Came Angel's soft voice.

I nodded to Fang and put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, well, we've been talking and we decided that," I started

"We're getting married." Fang finished

Our ears were blown by squeals and congratulations.

I head a door slam in the background.

"What was that?" I asked, cautiously.

"Um, I…Oh My God Max, Iggy just left." Nudge said

Shit. "Hold on, We'll be there soon." Fang said quickly and clicked the phone off.

He looked at each other, grabbed the kids and flew back home.

When we got there Gazzy was almost crying.

"What if Flyboys come after him? He'll DIE!! Where will he go??"

There was a note:

**Max-**

**You ruined my life. I hope you're happy. I'm going to your moms. DON'T follow me. **

**Iggy**

Geez Ig. You may have just killed yourself. What now?


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: Iggy**

I sat in Dr. Martinez's spare room, playing Max's old guitar. Dr. Martinez had been shocked to find I came here alone, but she had still taken me in like a long lost child.

I just wanted to forget Max. I had plans to go back to my parents. They would still welcome me, and I would be away from Max, and right now, as much as I missed The Gasman and Rita, that is what I needed. There was a knock at the door, and Ella's head poked in.

"Hey Iggy, um, my mom called and told me you were here..alone."

I snorted. "yes, that would be true."

She smiled. "Then, I have something to tell you." she said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"Iggy…I've… always kind of, in a way…liked you, and I still do. A lot." She said, moving closer and pressing our lips together. When we broke apart, I started playing a song.

_**Me**_  
I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It

_**Ella**_  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Be In It  
I Should Tell You

**_Me_**  
I Should Tell You

_**Ella**_  
I Should Tell You

**_BOTH _**  
I Should Tell

Well, Here We Go  
Now We--

_**Ella **_  
Oh No

**_Me_**  
I Know--This Something Is  
Here Goes--

_**Ella**_  
Here Goes

_**Me **_  
Guess So  
It's Starting To  
-Who Knows-

_**Ella**_  
Who Knows

_**BOTH **_  
Who Knows Where  
Who Goes There  
Who Knows  
Here Goes

Trusting Desire, Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging, A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins

So Here We Go  
Now We-- 

_**Me**_  
Oh No

**_Ella_**  
I Know

_**Me**_  
Oh No

**_BOTH _**  
Who Knows Where , Who Goes There

Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes

We sat there, staring at each other. Then after about five minutes we started laughing.

After about 10 minutes of non-stop laughter, the scent of Chocolate Chip cookies filled our noses, and were lead to the kitchen by the smell alone.

"Iggy, I called Max, They're on their way. They're worried about you." Dr. Martinez told me regretfully. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Dr. M, I'm not mad at her anymore."

"You're not?" She asked, surprised.

shook my head and dug into the plate of cookies. I never realized that Ella had meant so much to me before. She used to be just Max's sister, but now she was more, she was someone who understood me. She was someone who evidently loved me, and the more I realized that, the more I realized that I was in love with her.

**POV MAX**

We got to my Mom's the next morning.

I stepped in the house, carrying Rita on my back. I was surprised to see Ella was holding his hand.


	16. Happy

**Pov: Max**

**POV MAX**

We got to my Mom's the next morning.

I stepped in the house, carrying Rita on my back. I was surprised to see Ella was holding Iggy's hand. I was eagerly embraced by my mother, my sister, and then Iggy. Boy was I surprised at that. When he sensed my tension, he just smiled. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore, thanks to Ella." "Really? That's good because Rita has been saying your name non-stop for the whole car ride!" I smiled I set Rita down. She crawled immediately to Iggy. "DAAA DAA!!" She gurgled. He laughed and picked her up, kissing her forehead. "How are you sweetie?" he said bouncing her up and down.

Fang and Tyler came in from the car with our stuff, and set it in the living room. There was a lot less than I was used to, because Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had stayed home.

"Max, do you think we should tell your mom the news?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"Not now, later" I whispered back, briefly pressing my lips to his.

Later that night, we sat around the table with a bunch of food. This was the first time I had been here since I was pregnant with Tyler. That had been the worst night of my life, but tonight was the best night of my life. I had everything I wanted. Beautiful children, a wonderful fiancée and an all around wonderful life. Could I honestly ask for anything more? I had cried, lied and given birth twice in the last five years. Yes, I had regrets, but I was happy with my life.

The way I felt now made me feel like I was back here with all of my family. Before everything was complicated. Before total ran away with Akila and Dr. Dwyer. I felt safe, loved and well, hungry for cookies.

The End

******************************************************************

**okay, so I'm gonna post a revised version, and then the sequel. The sequel will be in Tyler's point of view when he's 15.**


End file.
